Devil's of amestris
by Dark night 1994
Summary: Naruto is found by family across the ocean let's join the hiper ninja on the path for better or worse


\- land of plasma Is amestris don't own Naruto or full metal alchemist Disclaimer-

\- chapter one-

" It's today isn't It?" Shikmaru asked glancing at asuma

" Hey guys there closing in. About a mile away." Choji said crunching on his chips

" Interesting how could you tell that?" Asked ino her bright blue gazing toward her Teammate who shrugged Irritated she glanced at there Sensei

" Before you ask ino I don't have all the information besides the mist village got involved in the amestris civil war and pops decided to hold off the exams due to the risk of war breaking out."

" Oh. Does that mean the war is over?" Ino huffed blowing her bang out of her eyes

" Yes as far as pops knew a new leader is taking over after the exams are over."

At this shikmaru payed attention and raised his hand

" Yes shiki?" Asuma breathed out

" Its probably due to his age? Or the fact of how the war went. Do we know how long it lasted?" The Nara heir asked

" Five years. Like I said we don't have all the information. I am inclined to agree with your idea."asuma said putting his cigarettes away and watching as three teenager boys wearing black cloaks stepped passed the gate followed by a blonde haired woman wearing a jounin vest over her coat.

" Halt and state your business." One of the guards droned out his tone holding little authorization

" My name is general Oliver Armstrong these are my students Naruto Armstrong Ed and Alphonse elricks amestris shinob for the exams." The ice queen layed the documents upon the desk and stood at full attention awaiting permission to move on

Before asuma could speak he heard that name before

" General you forget me I'm wounded." A elderly man's voice broke through wearing a blue coat with five stars atop each shoulder his gray hair his behind the brim hat he wore

" Pardon my manners general hood." Oliver nodded her head her students following her exactly

Hoods eyes asuma noticed stared at the cloaked blonde before moving back to the adult

" Your forgiven I must ask though why did you choose to walk Instead of ride in with us?" Hood asked curious

" I didn't know if the Calvary would alarm our grateful host."

Hood waves her off and dismounted his stallion followed by a older male with curly long blonde hair both men stoped in front of the teenagers

" General hood it's good to see you again." Naruto said smiling

" Brat it's good to see you in good health again did the medical staff help?" Hood asked clasping the boys shoulder

" Aye the wounded have been asking after you tom will be pleased your here." The male blonde grinned down at the boy

" Thanks uncle." Custer ruffled the boys hair for the uncle comment but let it slide

" Brat you didn't answer my question?" Hood grey eyes note into blue

" The pain comes and goes they said it's slowing the disease down." Naruto said softly shifting his foot before being seized by a violent coughing fit raising a gloved hand to his mouth hood and Custer and. Unknown to them ino watched as the hand fell away stained red with blood.

" I'll ask the old monkey to have his medical facility to check you over. Can't afford to have you kick the saddle on me just yet brat" hood said before facing asuma who went Ridgid.

" I'm here to escort you to the Hokage." Asuma said bowing slightly for respect.

" I can take him to the hospital if you wish sir." Ino said without pause her finger pointing at Naruto

Hood seemed to think it over before nodding." Custer you go with him Oliver bring your students with me." Hood ordered before nodding at the shinob

Ino lead the teenager away form the adults going to the hospital her blue eyes glancing at him taking his appearance in the cloak hid his body and equipment from sight once out of ear shot she couldn't hold her Questions

" May I ask a question?"

Custer grinned knowing full well what his witty nephew was capable of

" You already did but you may ask again." Naruto said grinning ear to ear

Ino's face turned red before huffing." Why do you wear the coat? Is hot here only Cold in the morning." She noticed his grin slipping into a frown" I didn' to offend you you don't have to tell if you don't wish."

' she's smart for her age. Shame maybe I can talk to sis Lord knows he needs a girlfriend.' Custer thought and excused himself saying he wanted to take the city and Leaving both teenagers alone

" I got this disease from a mist ninja we fell in love." Naruto said solemnly ino didn't know what to say to that

" I'm sorry." Ino said softly before stopping

" It's ok don't sorry about it. Your nation is across the ocean it's not like you get news from us often." Naruto dismissed it

" Well you seemed close to the older Gentleman? Who was he?"

" That my friend is the kage of our country. I know him because I bailed his old ass out of being massacred." Naruto said laughing at the girls face

" Massacred?! You've seen war then?" Ino asked unsure

" Yes I have seen more then my fair share of the rebellion. One hundred forty thousand dead both sides." Naruto knew she had questions so he leaned into the wall

" Well let's get you to the hospital." Ino said walking away and the blonde followed after her coughing slightly.

\- hospital a few moments later-

Suki yamanka sighs as she just finished healing a kid who got to close to the road

" Mom?"

Suki blue orbs narrowed into a suspicious glance." Ino how do you know him?"

Taken aback ino shrugged." This is Naruto Armstrong he needs to be looked at." She pasued taking a breath of air." He's coughing blood."

Suki hummed softly a tune she was fond of

Naruto froze taking another look at the healer rasing a shaky hand. Catching both mind walkers attention each for a different reason ino was confused

" Your the one who was helping the civilian evacuation?" Naruto said wide eye

" And your war ruined our vacation." Suki fired back before blinking she noticed people staring she grabbed her daughter's and Naruto and lead them to the examination rooms

" Mom what you mean you met each other before." Ino huffed

Suki nodded toward her daughters position before glancing at the cloaked blonde

" Set on the bed." It wasn't a statement it was a order

Naruto watched as she removed his coat once off it exposed his sword the famous Head cleaver his shirt was a simple white t shirt with the amestris symbol upon his chest he Blanched when it was to be removed any protest was halted by the angry nursery

" How are you still alive?" Suki mumbled more to her self before setting beside the blonde." Tell me."

Ino watched as the blonde eyes glazed over a moment before he shook his head she was still shocked to see a metal arm instead of flesh and blood

" That day you and that young woman rode into town I saw the stump. No need to lie."

" What is it not good he has a arm thou right?" Ino asked scrutiny upon her face embracement is what she felt

" May the sixth the dacmarch invaded amestris northern border. Erika and me alongside twenty thousand soldiers were ordered to drive them back." Naruto grimaced he hated talking about her it still hurt his heart

" It's your eyes isn't it?" Suki mumbled softly her eyes losing the hard look they soften upon the younger blonde

" We failed we were routed back to haren hall. I was able to kill the a good bit of them before we were overun."

" It's ok it was your duty? Nothing wrong with it. Ino be a dear and go tell your father to meet me at home at four k?" Ino left wordless she knew that tone

" Take a rest and try not to use your dojustu. We will take some blood sample's and see what we can do." Suki informed him before smiling and leaving the blonde alone

\- with the Hokage-

" So your stepping down two?" Hood said laughing

Hiruzen nodded." Tell me Oliver was it?" Oliver just nodded." What is wrong with him?"

The office was silent neither party speaking

" the reaper eye is a on par with the sharrigan but has more of a downside if you lose someone you love the hatred burns you up from the inside out." Oliver said sighing softly fisting her hair.

Hiruzen watched them closely.' I bet it's not like Itachi's case.'

" Ahem." Hood coughed into his hand to get attention." My personal medical staff said he was injected with a drug or a virus that affect the lung's. It's a progressive disease."

" If that's so I'll have to dispatch a team to track my former student down."

" Who is that?" Oliver asked eyeing the old man curiously

" Tsuande senju."

\- end chapter-

-au-

This is a new story and will be the replacement for uzumaki return's. Hope o enjoy will try to update more often. God bless.


End file.
